halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:TOO MANY SPARTAN-IIs!!!
Haven't anybody noticed that we've created too many Spartan-IIs to be canon. After the Spartan-IIs received their augmentations, there where only 33 available to fight. And all Spartan-IIs except for Grey Team were present at the Battle of Reach, where all except for John, Linda and Red Team, which were Anton, Li, Fred and Kelly (if I remember correctly), were killed. The point is, we at halo fanon have created much more Spartans than 33, the total number of all of them. In canon, almost 15 Spartans were mentioned, so we would only be able to create 17, if we followed canon. Also, these seventeen should be ded by now because they died during the Battle of Reach! I like Spartan-IIs as much as everyone else does, and I admit that I have done the same mistake, but I think we should remove most of the Spartan-IIs, because we're breaking alot of canon with the Spartan articles. My tip is that we try to avoid the Spartan-IIs, and instead use ODSTs and Spartan-IIIs if we want special soldiers. We could also try to use more regular Marines, Elites, Grunts etc. I hope that there is somebody who will listen to this. Senior Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-G256 (COM link) ( ) 15:57, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I noticed this a while ago; its why none of my charecters all SPARTAN-IIs. There all pilots or Iotas or EABTs...or SPARTAN-IVs. My suggestion: make them another class of Spartan-IIs, like I did with Edgework's SPARTAN-II Class IVs, or make them SPARTAN-IIIs. We got a lot of Gammma company members that we can still use. Also, Yasmines group, the SPARTAN-II Class IIIs, are untouched. Maybe instead of deleting, we just edit so all of our canon-bending spartans are part of Yasmines group. Spartan 501 15:46, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Well, I don't use any Spartan-II's, so I'm safe. I use Covenant, pilots, Team Alpha and Team Beta. Soon though, I'll have Delta Team, but they're going to be regular marines. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 15:49, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Good for you...-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 20:57, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Does anyone notice that Grievous797 is making a ridiculous amount of V Spartan III's? What's with that? --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 15:56, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I have noticed this, and for the reason, have only created on Spartan-II. Though this may be to many...-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) 16:02, 14 November 2007 (UTC) The reason for the SPARTAN-V pages is because the SPARTAN-V program is my stuff and im just staking them out for later use,by tommorrow I will have them all done with there personnel file. Grievous797 Sorry about that, I forgot that you had the Spartan 5's. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:16, 14 November 2007 (UTC) This is why im making all my articles alternate.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 17:15, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Aw hell,SOMEONE ALREADY HAS A SPARTAN-V PROJECT?! Grievous797 You didn't know? I wish somebody hadn't taken Delta Squad, cause I really needed the name, and I don't want to make it an alternate. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 18:09, 14 November 2007 (UTC) You know, i like fanon and I respect the restrictions here, but don't you think we might be putting down too much of a clamp on peoples fanon? P.S. Its quite likely that Gamma Company was sent on a suicide mission and was probaly slaughtered like Beta and the rest -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 20:57, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I've just restricted myself to one Spartan. I find Sangheili fun to make, and you'll being seeing them and Unggoy alot from me. Plus, I plan on making a Huragok. So, no mo Spartans from me.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) 21:06, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I have one. And I killed off one... So, I guess this doesn't apply to me. Be aware that this IS a FanFic site, which means that alternate histories could possibly be made... But otherwise, I agree. Try to limit the number of S-IIs we use. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 21:53, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Yea I noticed it too so I created my own spartan 2.5s SPARTAN-089 22:37, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I think i made to many so i'm changing my Fireteam Zulu to just Team Zulu and making the SPARTAN III --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:38, 14 November 2007 (UTC) This reminds me, I killed off all my SPARTAN-IIs.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:02, 19 November 2007 (UTC)